A Cousin 's Unbreakable Vow
by 273747
Summary: Innocent Albus/Rose pairing *Read* before judging. Albus promised to marry Rose. Why did he do it? What will his family think? Will Scorpius & Rose be together? Besides they were just six year-olds! ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! A Rose/Scorpius fic!


* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** How do you get int the character's panel "Rose Weasley" name. I wanted to list this story under her name.  
Oh! please **read **before judging the story !

* * *

It was a warm autumn evening. Breezes of wind would whistle around the gardens. A small intimate celebration was about to be held in Godric's Hallow.

The bride was fully dressed in a white gown. A goblin-made Tiara adorned her long curly red hair. After her cousin finished the last touches of her makeup, she stood up and asked her cousin Lily for her cloak.

"Rose you won't be needing it!" Lily told her.  
"I told you, I have to tell Scorpius something before the wedding!" Rose said taking the cloak.  
"Can't it wait after?" Lily started to lose patient "Besides it's bad luck to see the bride!"  
"Lily!" Rose laughed, "You know I've never believed in those superstitions, besides I'll be right back!"  
"Ok Mrs. Know it All!" Lily sighed.

Rose approached the small bedroom where Scorpius would be changing and knocked the door twice.  
"Come in!" Scorpius replied on the other end.  
Rose half covered by the cloak entered "Hey!" she smiled  
"Rose!" Scorpius yelled "I'm not supposed to see you!"  
Rose laughed "Or is it that you don't want to marry me?" he asked nervously.  
"Don't be silly" Rose replied and hugged Scorpius "I had to tell you something"  
"Couldn't it wait Mrs. Malfoy?" he replied, looking hungrily into her eyes.  
"Well you know how my family is, they'll probably won't let us talk throughout the party!"  
Scorpius smiled  
"And I _had_ to tell you before one of my many cousins decide to tell you first!"  
"Ok! What is it then?" Scorpius asked.  
"Well umh!" Rose's face started to turn pink "Did I ever tell you I was almost married before?"  
"What?" Scorpius said sounding off and looking puzzled "You're joking right?"  
"No Scorpius! Honest!" She replied and looked at him.  
Scorpius let go of her and yelled. "And you decide to tell me _that_ just _now?"  
_Rose laughed.  
"I don't think that's funny Rose, I thought we decided on our fifth year not to have secrets!"  
"It's so not what you think Scorp" she said and took his hands in hers. "When Al and I were little, we almost 'promised' we'd get married someday"  
Scorpius now laughed "You what?" he continued laughing

"It's true! That's why I wanted to tell you first. Otherwise my family would have told you a different story!" Scorpius looked at her now and embraced her again "Specially dad, he'd stop the wedding with any excuse" Rose said looking down.  
"Rose, don't worry! I'll win him over!" Rose gave him a small smile "I hope so!" she replied.  
Both of them stood silently looking at each other.  
"Now" Scorpius contined "Seems my friend and best man forgot to tell me that little detail. Should I hold a grudge against him then?"  
Rose laughed "No obviously not, but let me tell you the story quickly!"  
"I'm listening" Scorpius replied.

* * *

**TWELVE YEARS AGO**

Six year old Rose was sitting on the side of the porch of her grandparent's house. She had her face rested on her hands, and was carelessly looking at a little ladybug on the grass. All the Weasleys were gathered to see Charlie off to Romania. So between all the chat and goodbyes, they didn't notice little Albus going out too.

"Argh!" Albus appeared on the porch angrily and kicked the floor while shutting the door hard.  
Rose jumped startled being scared by the loud noise and turned around angrily "What's gotten into you?"

"It's just!" he sat down next to her cousin. "Never mind" Albus said and started messing his hair.  
Rose sighed, gave Al a puzzled look and looked away.  
"_They're_ making me go to the Dursleys!" Albus said in one breath.  
"Oh Al!" Rose looked back at him "I'm sorry"  
"I _hate_ going _there!"_ He rested his hands on his knees. "All they do is critize us"  
Rose tucked one of her red curls back her ear and sighed too "Wish I could help you" She said looking up "I'm going to my mom's parents too. And" Rose said while cleaning her nose on her right sleeve "My mom said they're taking my tooth out" Rose finished holding back a tear "I don't want to go either!"  
"You're tooth out? _Why_?" Al patted her cousin on the back.  
"It's almost loose, but mom says is better to takit out the Muggle way" she sniffed again. "I bet it will hurt!"  
Al's face was wide in awe, and unconsciously took his hand to his jaw and started rubbing it.  
"I _wish_ we were grownups!" Rose finished.  
"Yeah they do whatever they want!"  
"And they don't have to do what they don't feel like!" Rose added.  
"Yeah!" Albus started looking at the clouds "Like the other day, Teddy was at my house. You know what his grandma said? She wouldn't let Teddy go alone to the Quidditch match with his friends. She told him he has to obey her until he'd be a married man"

There was a moment of silence between both cousins and suddenly…  
"_That's it!_" Rose squealed "Al! That's what we'll do!"  
"What?" her cousin said puzzled.  
"_We'll get married!"_  
"WHAT?" Al shouted "To whom?"  
"Duh!" Rose replied as if she had asked him what the answer was to a small equation "_You_'ll _marry me!"  
_"Are you mental?" Al said in disbelief "Ew!"  
"Hey!" Rose punched Al on the shoulder "It's just to do what we want!"  
"No way Rose!"  
"Al! Listen! That way we won't need to be all grown-up!"  
"But…"  
"It was your idea from the beginning Al"  
"Was not! I was just telling you about Teddy!"  
"FINE! Do whatever you want Albus!"  
Albus rolled his eyes "Ok, Rose, _I'll marry you then!_" he gulped.  
"Yay!" Rose squealed and hugged him.  
"Don't hug me Rose!" Al grunted, and after pushing her away he asked "So what's different when you get married?"  
"Mmm" Rose frowned for a moment and then said "Well… You know what married couples do"  
"What?" Al replied.  
"_That!_"  
"_That?_"  
"Yeah _that!"  
_"You mean _that_?"  
"Yeah and I'm not doing _that_ with you!"  
"Ugh Rose! I'm _not _kissing you!"  
"Ew! Neither am I"  
"One thing is kissing my mom or grandma, but _you ugh!" _Al continued.  
"I'd rather kiss 'Agrid's dog!"  
"_Hey!_ Grandma says when I kiss her her heart warms up a little! So I don't think I'm that bad!"  
"We **won't** kiss Al! We'll just get married!"  
"I still don't think that's a good idea!"  
"Oh c'mon Al, kissing scares you? And I'd thought you had all to be a Gryffindor!"  
"Hey _**I'll**_ be a Gryffindor!"  
"Not if you get scared by things as stupid as kissing!"  
"Alright!" "I'll marry you!"  
"And you won't have to worry that much. After we're married we can live with our parents. I know married couples who don't live together"  
"Because they're divorced Rose!" Al rolled his eyes.  
"I _knew _that" Rose replied "So what do we do now?"  
"I don't know. How do people get married?" Al asked and hunched.  
"Well I remember from Aunt Luna's wedding" Rose smiled "We just need a wand and say ´We're bounded for life'"  
"Well geez too bad we don't have one" Al said half serious and half relieved.  
"No worries! We can get Teddy's or Fred's" Rose stood up and grabbed Al by the arm "Let's go!"

* * *

Back in the living room all the Weasleys were still seated talking loudly. Charlie was half on his way to leave, when he was shot with more questions from everyone. All the kids were on the floor playing. And on what seemed a lonely sofa, there was Teddy half asleep.  
Just the opportunity Rose and Albus needed.

Rose smiled and come up with a plan: Albus would watch out for people seeing her taking Teddy's wand.

So Rose silently approached Teddy. For a 14 year-old underage wizard he seemed to carry his wand everywhere. This time Teddy had safely put his wand on one of his front jean pockets. Rose only needed to slowly retrieve the wand, without being noticed and without waking Teddy up.

Albus felt himself start to sweat, what if they got caught? He was looking fiercely at his father, he was talking to his Uncles Ron and George. But somehow Al felt his father was watching him, and sooner or later he'd get caught.

Rose carefully pretended to sit on one of the resting arms of the sofa. Then with her right hand she started pulling up the wand little by little. Suddenly she heard a "Hey!" which made her jump. She quickly closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw that it had just been Uncle Percy who had just come up from the kitchen and gave Hugo a pat on the back.  
Rose gave a sigh of relief, looked at Teddy, who was still asleep, and felt the wand closed in her right hand. So she slowly stood up, and waited no time to run and go outside, being followed by Albus.

* * *

"You got it?"Albus asked stopping and panting in the backyard.  
"Here!" Rose said and showed him the wand.  
"Awesome!" Al smiled and took the wand on his hands. It was a 15 inch elm tree wand.  
"So!" Rose said catching her breath "Let's do it then!"  
Albus was about to fight back his position of not doing Rose's plan, when they heard:

"Oy!" It was their cousin Fred and James approaching them. "What do you have there kids?"  
Albus quickly hid the wand behind his back and said "Bug off James!"  
"But why brother?" eight year old James smirked. "We saw Rose taking something from Teddy"  
"And" Fred continued "We thought it'd be nice to get it back to him"

"Ugh!" Rose grunted "Get your noses out of this!"  
"But cousin!" Fred replied "You offend me" He said half laughing "If you tell me what you're up to, I'll help!" he smiled.

"We're trying to find a way to stop you from going to the Dursley's" Rose said quickly looking from James to Al, while suddenly Al's face turned red.  
"Really?" James asked "Well if that's the case I'm listening"  
"Rose…" Al looked at Rose wishing with all his might she wouldn't tell them they're actual plan, it would be just very humiliating for him.  
"Well…" Rose turned away from Al "We just wanted to make an Unbreakable Vow"  
"A what?" Both James and Albus asked in chorus.  
Rose rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Really?" Fred smiled. "I'll help!"  
Rose's mouth fell opened and looked at Fred "You're not serious!"  
"But I am cousin!" Fred smiled again "What are you vowing on?"  
Rose's ears turned pink as well, she obviously knew what the embarrassment would mean if they decided to say the actual plan to her cousin.

"Will you help us or not?" Rose demanded.  
"Ok!" Fred replied, and took out his wand "James" he continued "You do it, I'll mutter you the incantation!"  
James smiled and took Teddy's wand, and eyed it carefully. "Ok, what do I have to do?"  
Fred gave him a quickly explanation and motioned Rose to begin.  
"Ok Al, do you promise to do the thing I asked you to!"

Albus suddenly felt petrified, he couldn't get up the nerve of saying anything. He wished there was another way to solve his problem about not going to the Dursleys'. Then he looked at his brother and saw how the wand was initiating. And just when he was about to reply he heard a yelled:

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Ginny Potter came out to the backyard shouting and looking very angry.  
"_Accio wand_" The wand flew out of James's hand into his father's.  
"WHAT IS THIS?" Ron came forward too "What were you doing Rose?"  
Teddy Lupin also came out running and shouted "My wand!" he stood by his godfather whom look at him reproachfully and gave him back the wand quickly.

"JAMES!"Harry looked angrily at his son "EXPLAIN!"  
"Dad I didn't take the wand I swear!" James yelled quickly "It was Rose who stole it!"  
"ROSE WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted "You DID what?"  
"Never the less!" Harry shouted back to James "You were the one doing an Unbreakable Vow incantation, weren't you?"  
"After Fred told me too!" James fought back.  
"Oh and you can't think for yourself young man?" Harry yelled again. "Your brother or Rose could have gotten hurt.

"DAD!" Albus shouted, and everyone looked at him "IT WAS MY FAULT" He said while feeling blood rushing back to his face "It wasn't James, Rose or Fred's idea!" He said looking down "It was _mine_"  
"Al?" Ginny asked puzzled.  
"It was also mine" Rose said looking down. "Don't take all the credit Al"  
"Rose?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
"Sorry mom!" she replied.  
"Well you're grounded until you're twenty you hear me young lady!" Ron shouted "An Unbreakble Vow! What has gotten into your sense?"  
"Ron please" Hermione said "They're kids, they surely have an explanation!"  
Harry still not believing his youngest son would have been the mastermind behind this, looked at him and said: "Everyone inside" He yelled "Rose and Albus will explain us what happened"  
James looked at Fred and smiled, "But then" Harry finished "We'll hear your part of the story James!"  
James hunched his shoulders and said "Yes father!" while going inside followed by Fred and Teddy.

"Well?" Harry asked his son.  
Albus sighed and still looking down and pink in the face turned around to face Ron and said:  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" he said looking at Rose and winked "I want to marry your daughter!"  
Al finished and looked back at Rose.  
Ginny gave her son a weird look and quickly eyed Harry, while he seemed to fight his need to laugh.  
"I beg your pardon Al?" Ron asked puzzled.  
"Well you see dad!" Rose intervened "We want to get married!"  
"Huh?" Ron looked at his daughter "Just…"  
"And why would you do that sweetie?" Hermione cut her husband off.  
"That way…" Rose said looking serious "Al won't have to go to the Dursleys, and I won't have to get my tooth pulled out!"  
There was an awkward silence while the grown-ups starting eyeing each other.

"You'll get married just for that?" Ginny said giving a small giggle.  
"Married couples and grown-ups don't do as their told!" Al replied.  
All four of them: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione bursted out laughing.  
"If only that was true son" Harry said while laughing hard "If only that was true…."

* * *

**_TWELVE YEARS LATER_**

"If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have had opposed to their Unbreakable Vow"  
Ron said angrily while pacing around the room while waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
Harry gave a small laugh, and forced his face still.

"That way Harry" Ron continued "Rose and Albus" Ron looked at his friend " Together" Ron wishfully said "We'd be in-laws!"  
"We ARE in-laws Ron" Harry replied.  
"Can't you let me have my moment mate!" Ron grunted "Besides I'd do anything to stop this wedding"  
"Ron please!" Hermione said.  
"I don't think he's a bad boy Ron" Harry cut off.

"Harry! Are you out of your mind!" Ron yelled "Besides, are you sure he didn't _Impero_ her"  
"Yes Ron, I've checked a million times" Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Well you didn't check enough!" Ron grunted.  
"Ron!" Hermione said desperately.

"Al, you're my favorite nephew did you know?" Ron turned to his last resource.  
Al smiled at his Uncle, and tried looking away.  
"Won't you stop this wedding please?" Ron pleaded.  
"Ron, for the last time!" Hermione shouted.  
"Don't worry Uncle Ron, I'll make sure Malfoy treats Rose right. There's a reason why I'm best man you know".

Albus turned away. He couldn't help but grin remembering _old times_ ...

* * *


End file.
